


Bringing The Storm

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Tattooed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic in the tattooing always arouses him.  Derek's always there for him, to bring him back to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marishna for 2012 Fandom Stocking.

He always went with him. Stiles could handle the pain from the tattooing, but he couldn't handle the arousal from the magic that set the ink. He needed his lover to help him through that after the Shaman was finished and retired out of the sacred space.

"What does this one do?" Derek murmured as his fingers hovered over the new glyphs encircling Stiles' wrist. He could feel the heat and smell the burnt skin and the cinnamon that magic smelled of coming fresh off the pack's mage.

"Will help create a storm," Stiles panted, then whimpered Derek's name and curled tighter against him. "Please." His amber eyes were wild, almost unseeing, as he clutched Derek's shirt, his hip, fingers desperately digging in.

"What do you need?" Anything, he'd do anything, and not just because Stiles had littered his body with magic runes to protect the Pack, but because this was his lover, his mate, his everything.

"Your hands on me," he panted out, and Derek looked down to see Stiles' erection pushing at the zipper of his jeans. The position, both of them curled on the narrow mat on the floor the Shaman used instead of a traditional table or chair, was cramped and awkward, especially since Stiles wouldn't let Derek go, but he managed to get his jeans unfastened and his hand around the hot, sweaty cock tucked beneath Batman boxers. There was already enough pre-cum for lubrication and he jerked Stiles off at the quick pace he needed when the magic rode him so hard.

His own arousal, always spurred by his lover's need, could wait for when they got home, for when Stiles was back to himself, all mouthy and snarky. Curled in their big, warm bed, they'd make love and mumble endearments to each other, and end up watching Letterman before falling asleep.

But, here, now, it was pure, raw, fucking, and when Stiles came with a strangled cry, Derek gentled him through the shakes and licked his fingers clean until his lover came back to him with a moan and a wild blink of his eyes.

"Um...hi?"

Derek grinned and gave him a soft kiss. "Home?"

"Yeah."

End


End file.
